


London After

by pretzel_logic



Series: Free of Dogma [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Bucky is a smartass, Gen, Jason is a little shit, no London bridges falling down, these two deserve each other, what happens in London doesn't stay in London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's had a rough day, Winnie's all too aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Not going to lie, I have two more parts pre-written for this series and then you're going to have to wait for me to have free time (hah!) to actually write.
> 
> Also, all translation by google. I apologize in advance for the butchering of any languages that occur in this series. If you happen to know Romanian and/or Russian and I'm doing an awful job, feel free to inform me.
> 
> for comment fic prompt: any, any, what do you mean it's all over youtube?

  
"We need to leave."  
  
"What?" Jason barely managed to ask before Winnie was shoving his travel bag in his arms and leading him away from their safe house. "Hold on. Winnie what's going on? I've had a long da-"  
  
"I'm aware you've had a long day. The whole world is aware just how busy you've been today. It's all over Youtube," Winnie snapped as he forcefully guided Jason to their car.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"We're in one of the most heavily monitored cities in the world and that's not counting people's smart phones. Did you _think_ you went unnoticed throwing bombs off the Westminster Bridge?" Winnie asked.  
  
Jason wanted to say it was only one bomb but, he was too busy thinking over the rest of Winnie's news. His face was most likely all over the Internet. Even if no one got a clear shot of him there were plenty of people who did that would be able to give a profile of him. "Shit. _Shit_. Fuck! I screwed up."  
  
"You did," Winnie agreed because the bastard never pulled his punches. "Mind explaining why?"  
  
"Ivanko was working for the Russian mob. The Russians hired him to make some bombs that they were going to plant on some kids as a 'terrorist attack'. I found out and scrambled to stop it," Jason explained, trying to tell Winnie he simply hadn't had time to ask for his help.   
  
"Dumnezeu ma salveze de la prietenii mei. Pot să mă proteja de vrăjmașii mei," Winnie cursed as he shook his head. At least, it sounded like Winnie was cursing. The asshole had flat out refused to teach him Romanian, probably for times like these. "Let's get out of the country first and lie low. Then we'll see what becomes of this."  
  
"I want to go to Gotham," Jason said trying to focus on a simpler problem. Winnie kept his eyes on the road but he could sense the surprise. "The Joker's there."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! Why do you think I was learning from Ivanko? Why I train with you? I'm more than ready to take out the Joker," he argued.  
  
Winnie looked so pissed Jason was surprised he didn't stop the car (but no, of course not. That would be counter productive to fleeing the country and the Winter Soldier was many things but, counter productive was far from one of them.)  
  
"The point of my training and others training you, Львенок, is for you to learn to stop reacting and think! You're smart and you have the skills but, time and time again you fail to utilize everything you know. It's what led to today, to me finding you half dead at Egon's, and to you dying already. I'm not letting you near that madman or that city until I know you can handle them," Winnie said calmly but his eyes were raging every time he glanced at Jason.  
  
And now Jason was starting to get pissed off as well. "You don't control me Winnie." No one controlled us. It was something they agreed upon when the Winter Soldier abandoned Hydra and Jason kept Talia distant. "I can go to Gotham with or without you."  
  
"And you will not get far before I stop you. I will stop you and make you _think_. You will only go to that city when you're prepared for it and with me by your side to make sure you'll survive the experience," Winnie said as he relaxed once more, as if the matter was settled.  
  
Jason scowled as he settled into his own seat. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Winnie had a point. Jason could plan when he was in a reactionary mindset but, the plans tended to fall apart the second something went wrong. And it was nice, to know Winnie wasn't keeping him from revenge like Talia but, was waiting, enforcing, for Jason to be ready.  
  
If Winnie was Bruce, he would have felt held back. The difference was Winnie never judged Jason's actions, only his methods. Winnie just wanted Jason to think before he acted. Bruce would never accept all the killing Jason did, especially his use of guns. Winnie trusted Jason to do what he felt was right and that was enough to keep him away from Gotham, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (by google)
> 
> Dumnezeu salvează-mă de prietenii mei. Pot să mă proteja de vrăjmașii mei. - God save me from my friends. I can protect myself from my enemies. A proverb.
> 
> Львенок - little lion
> 
> P.S. I have mild dyslexia and honestly cannot tell when I've misspelled sometimes. If you see an error please tell me. Also, while Jason and 'Winnie' will remain platonic bros, I'm open to pairings for Jason. If you have suggestions.


End file.
